He's Just My Everything
by TrampledRose
Summary: A new story that I wanted to start! It's an Ethica, but give it a change, please?
1. The Hurt

**_Alright! This popped in my head whilst listening to the song 'Be Alright' by Justin Bieber (HOW AWESOME IS HE, FANS!?)_**

**_PLEASE READ: In this story, Erica is still a nerd, and Ethan is a full vampire. There won't be a lot of the other characters, really. But they'll be there. I'll try to keep our five together, at least._**

**_Warnings: This story, as I said in the summary, has cussing like crazy, harming others, and rape. I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_He's Just My Everything_

_The Hurt_

~Erica's P.O.V.~

I woke up Wednesday morning to my annoying alarm clock. _Die, alarm clock._ I thought as I turned it off. It only did one thing, really: woke me up to another day of utter _hell_. It just exists to tell me, '_Wake up, Erica Marie Jones. Time to go to school and get beat up and made fun of.'_ Stupid alarm.

It's always been that way. Since fifth grade, I've had glasses and braces. I always wore baggy clothes and I love my hair braided, though it doesn't need it. My braces were removed last year, but the glasses are for life. All the girls I know hurt me in any way they can. The boys do anything to make me a laughing stock.

I did at one point have someone: Jesse. He was my boyfriend for a few weeks. No one was mean to me. He was always there. He told me a secret: he was a vampire. I was scared at first, then I realized he was never gonna use that against me. Till last Saturday he proved me wrong.

***FLASHBACK***

_There I was, laying with him on his couch as always, just staying at peace. I didn't look special, really. Just me, the blond haired, blue eyed girl with him, the black hair and way too bright blue eyed monster. He told me he loved me and leaned in for a kiss. I had let him. It become too heavy, but when I tried to pull away, he pinned me down. After a minute of suffocating, he pulled away and moved to my neck. I gasped and choked. He pulled away._

_"Erica, can I take your clothes off?" He eyed me hungerily._

_"You promised me you would never hurt me!" I cried._

_"I promised I would never use my fangs to hurt you. Now answer me." He growled._

_"Jesse, I thought you loved me." I whispered. He laughed cruelly. I never heard it like that before. It sounded so unnatural._

_"I loved your body. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I asked you out for your body. I kiss you for your body. I don't want anymore teasing. Tonight, I'll get it, wheather you let me, or if I need to use force." He attacked my lips again. I pulled away somehow._

_"No, Jesse. You won't get it at all. I_

_**hate**_

_you." He was so surprized at me courage he froze. I got up and ran. I went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water using the glass on the counter and prayed. As soon as I ended it I heard him._

_"You will not get away with that, you bitch!" My heart raced in fear as I saw him, his face contorted with anger. He came closer till he was in my face. Then he smiled impishly._

_"Oh, I get it. You need a drink before we start." He stood back and waited._

_"I'm sorry, Jesse." I whispered. I threw the glass of water on him. The scream he made, I had to screw my eyes shut in pain and fear. When I opened my eyes, he was gone from sight, and I ran._

***END***

But now he's gone. Thank God, but then again, the people at school saw I was unguarded. I again was the target for the game 'Make The Loser Cry'.

But enough dwelling on the past. Time to get ready for today's hell.

~OoVvVoO~

Finally, I'm ready to go. I walked out of the house and went to White Chapel High. I only live a little while away, so I don't have to kill myself on the bus like most people. I looked around and saw not many people were there, mostly Laughers: the kids that just laugh at the kids being hurt, and they're not really that bad. I go into my first class, history, and sat. Not too much after, everyone starts filing in. The teacher, Mr. Bell, walked in. I think he hates me by the way he sometimes picks on me. No joking.

"Alright class, take your seats. Pop quiz today." Everyone groaned, but I sat up a little straiter. The more we have to do, the more everyone pays attention on that, not me.

"I know, I know. But, it's very small, it won't take long at all. But before we start, I would like to tell you we'll be having a new student joining tomorrow. I expect you'll like him. Now, you may begin." They were all on our desks ready for us. I picked up my pencil and smiled at the hard questions. I always study since there's no one to hang out with, so it's only hard to them.

~OoVvVoO~

After history, I had my least favorite subject in all of my life: P.E. Everyone always chose me to pick on the most, being the slowest runner, climber, jumper, and all other activities in that class. Most girls put their backpacks in their lockers in the hall way, but I asked Mrs. Harrison, our P.E. teacher, if I could also have one in the locker room. She let me. I use it so I can be first here and put my outfit on alone, so no one can see me naked and vice versa.

After I got dressed, other kids came in and started stripping down. I quickly left and went to Mrs. Harrison.

"I was wondering what we're doing today?" I asked quietly. She smiled at me.

"We're playing dodgeball. I know you don't like it, but it's not an option." I sighed and nodded. She always favored me, thank God, the only teacher that doesn't hate me. I talk to her about the other girls and boys, how they hate me, how they beat me, how they call me names. She always says the smartest things to keep my head up.

"They're just jealous of you because you're so beautiful."

"They just have problems with anger and chose you to take it out on. They really just need a friend. Someone that they could really talk to."

I love Mrs. Harrison for these little kind words.

"Thanks." I start to walk away, but she reached out for my wrist.

"That ones new." She indicated a rather nasty bruise on my cheek.

"Yea, Sarah Fox was making fun of me and I threw one back and got slapped." She laughed.

"I love your courage, Erica. But be careful. If your Mom saw this one, she'll faint. She wasn't the best in this subject either, you know."

"What about Dad?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, he was really kinda to much of a show off to tell. 'Hey guys, check out what I can do.' Then he'll get hit. 'Wait, I wasn't ready! Start over!' " I laughed. I really wish I knew my Dad longer then four years old, when he walked out on me and Mom. Never came back.

"Well, Erica, it's time to start. You can be team captain today." She winked at me and left before I could say anything. I have no friends to pick out for my team, so I'll just go for the quickest and strongest. Mrs. Harrison blew her whistle.

"Alright, ladies! Erica Jones and Jasmine Saint for team captains! Dodgeball today! Winners bragging rights, losers ten push ups! Come on, line up!" Me and Jasmine stood still as all others went to the back and made a line. Jasmine went first before I could ask.

"Sarah." Sarah Fox moved to her with a smirk.

"Uh, Josh?" I whispered. He groaned and moved a little bit to me. After a lot of picks, we were down to a few more people.

"Benny." Jasmine sighed. Benny Weir moved to her with a grin.

"Uh, I guess you have me." I said to Rory Grant. He looked blank, his blue eyes bored.

"You should be happy, Jones. You're not last pick today. That's a start." He had called me my nickname. Since I was so much of a nothing no one will call me Erica. Anger flared in me.

"You got a lot of nerve for a nerd." He laughed at my feeble attept of a back fire.

"Look who's talking." He walked away, his blond hair moving with his head shaking at me, with the rest of the team to talk. I sighed and we all got in position to start after a minute. Mrs. Harrison blew her whistle again and all were off, but my team ran faster. I smiled, until all of the ball holders turned and threw at me full on. Sarah Fox roared with laughter and the others followed as I fell down. There was another whistle.

"SARAH FOX TWENTY PUSH UPS! Erica, five. Everyone else, start over." Me and Sarah went off court and did it. She was done before me and sat on the bleachers, pulling out her phone.

~OoVvVoO~

After the games, I waited for all the others to finish before going in. Lunch being next, it was fine, I don't eat anyway. I haven't since Jesse. . . yea. Anyway, when the last girl left, I went in before heading to the lunch room to wait for next class, math.

Not much happened, really. I had science. Just a normal day. Oh yea, with a normal day, comes a normal 'chat' with Sarah and Jasmine on the way home. Like always, I was alone, before they both bump into me and knock me forward.

"Oh, look, Sare, I think we found Jones."

"Really? I didn't see her there, Jas." They laughed before walking some more, not being afraid to step on me like a doormat. After a minute, I got up and walked home.

_**Just trying to get the point across of how miserable she is. Will the new kid be just another standby, or will this person stand by her side? How will Erica have anything to do with him? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! ~TrampledRose**_


	2. Ethan Morgan

**_The second chapter of He's Just My Everything! I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_He's Just My Everything_

_Ethan Morgan_

~Erica's P.O.V.~

When I got home, I went into the kitchen and found Mom petting my cat, Cheeseburger, my calico.

"You know, you forgot to feed her this morning." She said in her soft voice. She was the parent to give me my blond hair, but I have my father's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was running late." I said bluntly. She nodded.

"So, what's going on with school?" I shrugged.

"Test was today in History. I get results tomorrow. And a new kid's coming tomorrow." She nodded. I did my homework at the table, grabbed a taco Mom fixed for me to be nice and show her I'm okay with eating. Then I went to my room and opened the window. It was such a lovely night... I threw the taco out. It landed with a quiet _thump_. I giggled and went to bed.

~OoVvVoO~

Thursday morning, I woke up to my alarm clock, after yet another nightmare about Jesse raping me. I sighed and saw Cheeseburger staring at me with curious green eyes, wondering why I was moving around so much. I gave her one short stoke, and stood, getting ready for school, and making sure that I fed Cheeseburger.

When I arrived to school, class was just starting. Mr, Bell had us all take a seat.

"Class, this is Ethan Morgan, a new student here at White Chapel High. Everyone, greet." He said in a rather bored voice. A boy came in and I studied him. Brown hair and fair skin, wearing skinny jeans and a leather jacket, my heart thumped: he dressed like Jesse often did.

"Hello, Ethan." Everyone said, me involved. He nodded curtly, as if he wanted a lot less attention at the moment, his fingers taping against his leg.

"If you will, take a seat anywhere you'd like, young man." Mr. Bell said.

"Thank you sir." His voice was so soothing, smooth. He glanced around. All the girls were talking to their tablemates to move and be nice to the new kid, or just plain saying, 'You should sit by me!' I looked over at Sarah Fox to see her face twisted in something I didn't reconize. Ethan ignored them all and walked to the back, to the only one who had no tablemate: me.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asked. My eyes met his chocolate colored ones, and all I could do was shake my head. He smiled and sat. His smiled had made my heart thump again. It was so beautiful.

"So, what's your name?" I glanced at him.

"Erica."

"Pleasure to meet you." He purred.

"Yea, uh, you too."

"Miss. Jones, do you have something you would like to share with all of us?" Mr. Bell asked, sounding a little pissed. I shook my head, face hot. "Then I want no talking back there. Please pay attention, or I can move Ethan's seat." He continued on with his lecture. I was ticked at the new kid.

"Sorry, Erica." He whispered.

"Shhh." I said, still angry, but slightly dazed from the way he could say my name. It's never sounded so graceful coming from anyone before. He sighed.

"Can someone pass these out for me?" Mr. Bell suddenly asked. A few hands shot up, I bet mostly wanting to get closer to Ethan, others to punish me. Mr. Bell pointed to Jasmine. She stood and grabbed the test results from yesterday and passed them out.

When she reached me and Ethan, she smiled at him, waving like a girl, and batting her eyes. Ethan again gave a short nod, looking away, his fingers again taping. She looked at me and frowned, as if I was something unpleasent on her heel. She kicked me under tha table and grinned, slamming down my assignment. A last look at Ethan, then she left. I looked down: A. Smiling, I already saw Moms face shining at my grade. Ethan was frowning.

"You just gonna let her treat you like that?" He whispered.

"Nope: I let everyone treat me like that. Wait, you just wait. You'll be there laughing with some of them, if not you're one to beat me." His frown deepened as he gave a disapproving hum. I couldn't help but feel I shouldn't have said that.

~OoVvVoO~

After class, Mr. Bell held me and Ethan back.

"I'm keeping you in charge of showing Ethan around school after school today." He said, not looking up from his notes on his desk.

"What? Why me?" I asked. The less time Ethan spends around me, the more of of a chance he had at being cool.

"I'm sorry, Jones. But last time I checked, you don't _ever_ have anything you do after school, having _no_ friends. So I left you to do it." He said rather harshly. My face felt red. Again, out of the corner of my eye, Ethan frowned deeply, his forehead creasing, but not in a way that made his face look ugly.

"Yes, sir." I whispered, turning and leaving the classroom. Ethan followed.

"You weren't kidding when you said 'everyone', were you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"All either laugh, bully, or beat. I like it better when it's behind the school, though. No teachers see." He sighed.

"What class do you have now?" I asked.

"Um," He pulled out a piece of bright breen paper and said, "P.E."

"Great, that's my class." I said under my breath. "Follow me." I went to class, were no one was there yet, and smiled.

"Um, Erica, I don't think any one's here yet." And now I bet he thought I was creepy.

"Yea, I always come early to change first. I don't want anyone to see me changing, and I don't want to see them, either. Boys changing rooms on that side." I pointed, then went to my changing room, taking off my bright blue sweats and putting on a yellow tank top and black shorts. When I went to the door, Sarah and Jasmine came in and knocked me down.

"Seducing the new kid, huh, Jones?" Jasmine asked sharply. "He doesn't like you, no one does. Save your breath: You'll need it later." She hit her hand with her other and Sarah repeated her. I got up and went out silently, Ethan was soon by my side, dressed in a white t-shirt and red shorts.

"They're really bitches, aren't they?" He asked, sounding angry. I looked at him.

"Why do you stay so close to me? No one does. You could have a chance at being cool, but it's going away with every word you say to me."

"Because I met you first. You're now my friend." He smiled at me. My face felt warm. "I mean, if that's okay." He added charmingly.

"I don't have any friends, as Bell pointed out very clearly."

"Well, now you know who to talk to when you want one." He smiled wider and went to introduce himself to Ms. Harrison. When she pointed to me, Ethan nodded, smiling at me. She seemed to love him more after that. When class started, she blew her whistle.

"Alright, dodgeball again today! Ethan Morgan and Jon Goselk for team captain!" We all lined up, and Jon let Ethan go first.

"Erica." He said soothingly. I went to his side, a little shocked. Everyone in class looked stunned or confused, mostly both. Even Jon. Sarah and Jasmine looked just plain pissed.

"Sarah." Jon said finally. She moved forward to him.

"Um, I don't know anyone else, Erica. Point me out some." Ethan whispered.

"You want Benny." I said.

"Benny." He roamed his eyes over everyone until Benny Weir stepped forward to join us, brown hair whipping hs face.

"Um, Jasmine." Jon said. She glared at him, thinking she had a chance at getting close to Ethan.

"Um..."

"Try Rory."

"Rory." Rory Grant stepped forward, a little confused. I was telling Ethan to pick all the best ones, yes, but they were also the nerds. He needed to know even the nerds can take me.

After all were picked, we got ready for the attack. Mrs. Harrison blew her whistle and we all rushed forward. Ethan was first to get a ball and threw it at Josh Henry. Out.

One by one, all were out but me, Ethan, Benny, and Rory on our team, Jon, Sarah, and Xavier on theirs. Mrs. Harrison blew her whistle. Benny got Xaiver out, but then got out himself by Jon. I threw a ball at Jon, missed, and got Sarah out. She stood still and glared at me, stunned and furious.

Rory aimed a ball at Jon, but he got Rory out. I picked up a ball and almost threw it at Jon, but Ethan jumped in front of me. A ball hit him. It was a power shot, made just for me. Ethan looked at me a little, belly grabbed.

"You better win." He smirked and went to the side.

Mrs. Harrison blew her whistle for the last time. I stood were I was, knowing I didn't have a chance. Jon picked up a ball and threw it it me, but I was too far away. His aim was off. I picked it up and darted forward, wanting to win so bad. My only chance, probably ever, was not going to go wrong. I threw with my eyes closed. I heard whooping coming from someone's team. When I looked, my team was cheering, most of them, anyway. I looked at Jon to see his stunned face. I had won. My team came to me, most of them asked how I did it. Benny and Rory high fived me, and Ethan smiled at me proudly. I couldn't help but return it. When was the last time I truly smiled? Really and truly?

"Good job today, Erica. Everyone looked so stunned I thought their heads were gonna explode." Ethan commented, following me to lunch.

"I've never even really hit anyone before." I said. When we got there we got food, I already knew I was just gonna pick at it. I sat at my table in the corner, but Ethan followed me. We got to know each other. He didn't notice my lack of appitite, thank God. Then Josh Henry came over with a strawberry smoothie.

"Dork." He poured it on my head. I gasped at the cool sensation as he laughed. Ethan stood.

"That was so uncool." He said, sounding scary calm, but he still had his fists clenched. Josh took a step back. He looked at me.

"S-sorry." he whimpered before leaving. Ethan turned to me.

"You should clean up before next class." He said. I nodded and went to the girls' bathroom.

I was in there until math started, which we both had. It was just like history, introducing Ethan to the class, and he came and sat by me once again. The same in science, he sat by me. It was science project time. I got Ethan. He was gonna come over later.

Walking home, Ethan caught up with me.

"So, I need to go home and have dinner before I come over. What's your address?" I told him.

"You know, you live two houses down from me." He said.

"Awesome! I guess I'll catch you later, then." We walked on, as I turned to my house I turned back at Ethan to see him waving me at me. I waved back.

I realized I made it home without Jasmine or Sarah bothering me. I smiled, thinking how it was all thanks to Ethan Morgan.

My friend.

**_I hope you enjoyed! ~TrampledRose_**


	3. Visits

**_The third chapter of my favorite story yet! I hope you also share my liking of it, but I wouldn't know unless you review, so, yea. *Hint hint* I do not own MBAV or Hunter Hanes, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_He's Just My Everything_

_Visits_

~Erica's P.O.V.~

I walked in and Cheeseburger came to me, meowing. Suddenly she stopped and smelled me. She purred at my leg.

"Aw, Cheeseburger, do you like Ethan too?" I asked, picking her up.

"Who's Ethan?" Mom's voice came from the couch in front of me.

"Mom, the new kid came today." I went into the complete story, leaving out how much like Jesse he was. She was smiling.

"I'm so happy for you! Oh, how did you do in History?"

"Well..." I showed her. Her eyes shined.

"Oh, baby girl." She said. I put Cheeseburger down.

"I love you, Mom, but I need to get ready for when Ethan comes over!"

"Oh, yes, I'll send him up when he get's here!"

" 'Kay!" I called, already running upstairs. I picked up everything on the ground and put them where each idem belonged. I turned on the radio. I smiled as Wanted by Hunter Hanes came on. I cleared off the desk I have sitting in the corner and turned on the light. I looked around. Wow. I didn't know it was that dirty.

"Jo-ones!" I heard someone call as they came up the stairs.

My stomach dropped. It was not the soothing voice I wanted to hear, but the shrill, annoying voice of Jasmine. She and Sarah appeared, laughing over something I didn't hear.

"Wow, I didn't know someone so useless could keep up such a room." Sarah said harshly. She turned the radio up with a smirk.

"Lame, but a better cover then nothing." Jasmine commented. Sarah hummed, then turned to me.

"Why are you here? I'm sort of busy." I said, turning away from them.

"Doing what?" Jasmine spat. "Listening to this crap? Homework? Doing something for your bitch mother?" Sarah laughed. I whipped around.

"Say it again, Jasmine, I dare you." She slapped me and I fell to the ground.

"Don't disgrace my name, Jones. I like it." Sarah was hissing something in Jasmine's ear, and her snarl curled into a grin. She reached forward and stole my glasses.

"Hey!" I gasped. My sight blurred, I pulled myself forward to retrive them, only for her indistinct figure to toss them to Sarah, who laughed crully. She then kicked my distorted body. I let a grunt escape me.

_(As this is happening)_

A knock came from the door, and I stood quickly. I couldn't help but feel jittery over meeting Erica's new friend. I opened the door after straitening my skirt.

"Ah, you must be E-" I froze as I saw two girls standing in my mist. "-than... you're not Ethan." I asked, confused. The one with red hair spoke.

"Hello, we're friends of J- um, Erica's." The way she said my daughter's name made me squint.

"She was expecting me and J to meet up with her and Ethan." The way the other one said Ethan's name, with so much hate, made me adjust my stance so I was more tence.

"Oh, really? Naomi and Jenniveve? Is that you're names? She's told me so mush about you." I asked accusingly, using my closest friend's names for my trap. They looked at each other, confused, before the brunette looked at me.

"That's us, ma'am."

"Liars." I said, trying to make my eyes sharp. The red-head punched the other in the arm. She rolled her eyes.

"Out of the way, lady. We're on a mission." She shoved me back, following me in, the other in suit.

"Oh!" I gasped as I fell back. They went up the stairs, laughing and calling, "Jo-ones!"

This ticked me off. Could they not even say Erica's beautiful name? I'm twenty-five years old, and they think they could push me around like that? I'm so gonna... gonna... call their parents. Yes, I went there.

"Miss's Jones!" Came a sweet birdsong of a voice. I sat up a little and saw a boy of lovely figure at my doorstep. "Are you okay? I saw Sarah and Jasmine push you."

"Ah, Ethan Morgan, I presume?" I said, perfectly normal as I got up. But I felt my cheeks burn a little. I brushed off my skirt's behind. "Come in, if you want. I've been expecting you. I mean, Erica has. They went to her room." He rushed in and grabbed my forearm lightly.

"They gave you a carpet burn." He said soothingly. I looked down at it, slightly embarrassed. Why make a big deal out of something little? I laughed it off.

"Oh, I see they did. Well, I'm more concerned about Erica. Come on." I started up the stairs, but his grip tightened a little.

"Oh no, please. Continue with you're taco. I wouldn't want to make you put that aside." He smiled so lovely, that I almost lost my balence. I laughed nervously. I knew he was just being nice. What he meant was, "I got this." I nodded slightly.

"Alright, I guess. Thank you for your help." He nodded once, smile still there. But as he went up the stairs hurriedly, I saw the tempeture drop to nothing at how grim he got. I stiffened in the tenion and sat down in the kitchen, making sure not to touch my elbow to anything. It really stung. I smiled and nibbled the shell on my taco as I thought if how caring he was. I had a good feeling about this one.

Then footsteps hurried down the steps. I glanced up to see the brunette, staring wide-eyed at me. I flicked a finger at the door. She ran out as the red-head came behind her.

"Sarah, I think I'm in love!" She called as she disappeared. I blinked a little, then laughed nervously.

_(Back to the point)_

"Hey, stop it!" I heard. There. There is what I was looking for. The sweet voice of my friend. He came, and he was helping me. I heard Jasmine let out a small gasp.

"Ethan! Where you doing here?" She said seductively. Sarah scoffed.

"Leave Erica alone!" He snarled. Honestly, I was a little scared too. That sound was... savage. Almost inhuman. Sarah took a couple steps back as Jasmine cringed. I saw though my unperfect sight Sarah toss the glasses somewhere. She made a run for it, running past Ethan and down the stairs, not bothering closing the door. Ethan turned toward Jasmine, who looked around.

"Um, uh, call me!" She said, then followed Sarah. I crawled around for my glasses until a hand was offering them to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I guess I wasn't prepared for what I concentrated on when I put them on: revulsion, hate, twisted in his features. I was surprised at first, then I looked down in shame.

"I know. I'm pathetic." I whispered. His fingers were on my chin and raised it. I saw his expression was softer.

"I was making that face at the other girls. I don't find you pathetic, Erica. They're just mean." I couldn't help but notice just _how _close he was to me. I felt his breath linger around my face, his eyes narrowed as I didn't respond. "Please don't think you're insignificant, Erica. You're just as- oh, crap. If I said you were just as good, that would be an insult." I laughed. "Erica, you're better then those girls." He whispered so quietly, you would have thought he was just breathing. I bowed my head, a small smile unwillingly appearing. When I peeked at him, he was smiling affectionately at me.

"Come on, let's work on homework." I frowned. I completely forgot. He saw the expression on my face and looked around my room.

"We don't have to, you know. It's not due for two weeks. We could just, um..."

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I just forgot about it is all. Sorry." I didn't convince him. He looked around until he saw something. When I looked, he was eyeing my most valuble idem I own. My guitar.

"You play?" He sounded impressed. I nodded, and he must've seen out of the corner of his eye, as he asked the next question.

"Can I hear?" I panicked.

"I-I'd really rather not." I gasped. He saw the alarm in my face and nodded, his eyes also widening.

"So... what then?" He asked.

"Why would you stay? If we didn't do homework, would still be here in my room?" I asked. I was really confused by his questions.

"Of course." He said, surprise in his voice. That took a minute to process, then I smiled at him, who returned it warmly.

We just did homework, me having no idea what to do, and him no knowing what I want to do, so, just homework. But it was still fun. He had rhymes for every sum I didn't know.

After he left, I laid on my bed, wishing he was still here, just so he was so. I realized how late it was, and turned out the light, bringing the covers over me.

**_Sorry this is short, but I was floored to what I should write for them to do. But, it's done! ~TrampledRose_**


	4. Protected

**_I cut the story short last chapter, because I hit a wall. But now I've come up with a few ideas for this chapter. It is now Friday, peeps! T.G.I.F.! Katy Perry, I feel you now. I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this. That would be pretty cool, though._**

_He's Just My Everything_

_Protected_

~Erica's P.O.V.~

I woke with a start, then sighed. The same dream errupting my new sence of peace. I got dressed and ready for school. Walking there, I see Ethan. I wanted to wave him down and walk with him, but that might make me look clingy. I just walked forward.

"Erica!" I heard a purr of delight. When I looked, Ethan was approaching me. I caught my breath before it left me and mustered a smile. "Why are you walking alone?"

"I never walk with anyone." I answer simply. He frowned.

"That sounds fun. Walk with me?" I smiled again and nodded. We talked about our project till we got to class.

"Alright, everyone, eyes over here." Mr. Bell said. He looked over at me and Ethan.

"I'm hoping Miss Jones was a good guide?" He asked briskly. All eyes went back to me, scowling faces, furious and jealous eyes... the jealousy was new to me. Ethan again got nervous under the attention. I could tell because he always would tap his fingers, as he was now.

"The best, sir." Mr. Bell nodded boredly, as if he couldn't care less.

All classes passed flawlessly, with Ethan by my side. Lunch was the only time I felt jittery. He brought up my lack of appitite as he didn't yesterday.

"You have a big breakfast?" He asked jokingly. But I still heard the curiousity and concern in the undertone.

"No. I mean, yes." I said quickly. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you feeling bad? I could take you to the nurse's office." He said caringly.

"I feel fine. Just not gonna eat right now is all." I said. He touched my hand.

"I haven't seen you eat yet, Erica. Do you eat?" I looked down, trying to ivoid the concern and dread in his eyes. He guessed the answer and stood. I heard him walk away. My breath caught and I felt tears flood my eyes. Just like that? Just because I didn't eat, he left. I wasn't his friend anymore.

I couldn't take it. I stood and turned to the bathroom, needing the closure of the stalls. Then someone grabbed my wrist roughly. I turned quickly.

"What?" I snapped, only to find Ethan. He loosened his grip in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that."

"No! I'm sorry I snapped." I said, feeling like an idiot. It was now I realize the tray in his hand. He noticed my curious glance.

"I don't mean to sound forceful, but you need to eat, if we sit here all day." I blinked and looked at him. Then back to the food. Then back to him. He smiled reassuringly. I looked back at the food. Ethan let go of my wrist and began to sit.

But then someone bumped me from behind. I fell forward, my breasts landing in the food. My breath held, I turned and saw Jasmine glaring at me, walking away. Ethan walked over to her and smiled, grabbing her hand. His eyes shone at her. She smiled in return.

Oh my god. This was horrifying to watch. Then Ethan turned to me at started walking. I was as confused as the dumb look on Jasmine's face. As they stopped in front of me, Ethan's face turned hard and threatening.

"Apologize." He tightened his grip on Jasmine's hand.

"Why? I'm not sorry." Jasmine scoffed.

"Now." Ethan hissed. She flinched in the slightest and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Jones. Sorry you exist." Ethan made a snarl-like noise and lost his grip on her hand, starting to walk to me.

"If you won't apologize, then get out of my sight." Jasmine bowed her head and walked away, toward the trash cans where Sarah Fox was waiting. I hadn't noticed the tears falling until Ethan started wiping them away.

"It's alright, Erica. She didn't mean it. Come on, let's get you your shirt from gym. Then you can eat." I nodded and followed him out of the cafateria. When we got there, I went to my locker and grabbed my shirt. It had a little bit of sweat under the unpits, but it was dry and no one will notice.

Without thinking, I wanted the potato salad off of me so much I just started yanking my shirt off. Ethan must have still been looking, because I heard his breath catch and shuffling of feet. I stiffened.

"Sorry! Forgot you were there!"

"It's fine." He said simply. "Just hurry, before lunch is over and you can't eat."

"I don't need to." I mumbled.

"Erica..." He groaned. "You are so stubborn." I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me. He seemed to have chuckled once before I realized the girly noise I just made. My ears felt hot. "Aw, don't be like that, Erica. You're so cute when you giggle." I blinked.

"Me? How could I be cute?" I thought. He laughed.

"Many ways..." Did I say that out loud? Oh, how embarrassing. But I soon forgot as soon as arms wrapped themselfs around my bare waist. I gasped in surprise.

"E-"

"You look cute when you smile, when you put a little skip in your walk when you're in a good mood, when you have one tiny flaw and you beat yourself over it for hours, when your face shines when you do something right, when you blush, when you look confused, when you're being stubborn, and you look positively adorable in that frilly pink bra." At this point, I was beat red and both of us knew it. He seemed to jump back.

"Eth-"

"Erica, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-! I mean, I did, but I forgot you we're shirtless! And that last remark was completely un-called for! I'm sorry!" I hurriedly put a shirt on and turned to him, trying to tame my face from the flames that felt glued on.

"Etha." He hung his head so his perfect hair fell in his eyes.

"I'm a pervert. I can't believe I said that. I made you uncomfortable by saying that, to make it worse. I can't believe I touched you while your guard was down. I-" I think he could go on forever.

"ETHAN!" I shouted. He jumped and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Are you done yet?" He blinked.

"I-I suppose." I smiled at him.

"We'll pretend nothing happened, kay? And go on with our day?" After a minute, he smiled back.

"Of course." We went back into the hallways, but the bell rang. The late bell. I paled.

"Oh God. We're late for class." I gasped. I turned to my locker and ran, trying to turn the combination. But I kept messing up. Ethan put his hand on mine.

"Erica, you just need to relax. We'll apologize to Mr. Walton and continue the lesson, right?"

"Right." I breathed. "Right."

"Good. So you get your stuff and I'll get mine, we'll walk to class together and do that."

"Right."

"Yes." He turned to go to his locker on the other side of the hall. I finally got the dial right and collected my books. Ethan came back over to me and we walked to class, him a little behind me. then suddenly, a blow from my right as we passed a hallway, and I was on the floor.

"Erica!" was heard at the same time "Jones!" was. My head pounded as I sat up. My glasses were gone, so I couldn't see much. Ethan seemed to be confronting the deep voice that punched my jaw.

"Why'd you do that!?"

"I-I didn't see her there! Sorry, dude!"

"Don't say sorry to me! You punched Erica!"

"Who's Erica?" The slimmer figure pushed the other against the lockers with a thud.

"Erica Jones. Her name is Erica."

"I-I-I'm sorry, J- Erica!" My name sounded strangled, but it hasn't been said in so long. With the exceptions of Ethan, mom and Jesse.

"Okay." I mumbled, still holding my head.

I think Ethan let go of the other boy, which I reconized as Roy Grushner. Ethan got my glasses and handed them to me and helped me up. I was dizzy, so I fell into Ethan. He caught me and helped me stand upright.

"Erica?"

"I think I'll take that offer for the nurses office, please." I slurred.

"Erica, how fingers am holding up?" His hands raised, and I saw eight fingers. Honestly.

"Well, I'll worry you if I tell the truth, so..." He sighed.

"Alright, let's go."

"Okay." I mumbled again. He walked forward, but I nearly fell again. He sighed.

"Forgive me."

"Wha-" He picked me up bridal-style. I gasped and my hands flew to his chest to feel better. He chuckled a little.

"Just hold on, okay?"

"I might do that." I mumbled.

**_There! I'll just post this real quick, so ta-ta for now! ~TrampledRose_**


	5. The Nurse

**_Chapter five of He's Just My Everything! I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

_He's Just My Everything_

_The Nurse_

~Ethan's P.O.V.~

I carried Erica though the hall, trying to keep a human pace. Her head was bleeding... it was on my fingers, trickling down to my knuckles and dripping, dripping down into the floor. My fangs were dropped in the bloodlust and I felt my eyesight getting stronger every drop. My eyes were glowing. I was hungry. Then, another form of lust came over me as she moaned in pain, gripping her head. Her moan, was, oh...

No. I can't. Not her. Not Erica.

I was there, at the nurse's office. I hesitated, hearing no heartbeat. Was she in there? It's so hard to tell. But I heard her uneeded breath, her humming. Oh, I wanted to drain Erica so bad, but instead pushed open the door. The nurse looked up, startled. She smiled sweetly. Then saw my eyes and looked understandingly toward me.

"Can I help you?"

"Erica. Her head's bleeding."

"Why are you carrying her?" _Because I want to. Because I like her a lot. Because she let me._

"Because she can't... she doesn't have balence."

"Hey." She mumbled, offended.

"I mean, she hit her head really hard. I think she might have a concussion."

"I'll be the judge of that." She said sternly. She swiped her hand toward the bed, so I sat her down. I didn't know what was going on though her head, but I took her glasses off. She can't see this. She can't see me like this. Not yet. She looked confused.

"Why you do tha'?"

"Shh..." I said, stroking her hair. Then I pulled away and saw the blood on my hand. I panicked and looked at the nurse. Her face grave, she handed me a towel and whispered, "I think you should wait in the hall. You're not fed enough to be around her."

"No." I said sternly. "I wanna stay. How do you to it?"

She smiled sweetly at me. "Practice. But you, my good Ethan, need that. She's bleeding. You might bite her."

I sighed, and after a staredown with her, I looked away and went in the hall.

I stayed close and listened though the door. Not much was said. Plus, I couldn't concentrate. I put my head inbetween my knees, trying to put my fangs away, to control my eyes. To control myself.

"OW!" I heard suddenly. I jumped up and opened the door, to see Erica holding her head, sitting up, glasses on, and Mrs. Velma pouring something on the wound.

"It's alright, Miss. Jones. I have to disinfect your head." Erica whimpered, but nodded. Mrs. Velma looked at me sternly, and I walked out, returning to the wall. Finally, Erica walked out, stumbling, but walking. I put my arm around her waist as she stumbled once more, and turned to look at the nurse peeking though the door. She handed me two slips of paper.

"Take her home. Make sure she rests, and give her two of these tonight, and in the morning. So, I'll see you tomorrow. Erica stays home. It's on the sheet. But you have to come to school, Ethan. Good day." She left. I sighed and looked and Erica, who was smiling dopily at me.

"You know, you're really kinda pretty." She mumbled. I cracked a smile.

"So are you, Erica. I just can't tell you yet." She smiled more, before looking away and stumbling toward the door, which I closely followed, afraid she'll fall. She was looking back at me repeatedly, fluttering her eye lashes and smiling flirtily. I couldn't help but be startled at this behavior. She continued toward her house, still being weird with me.

It was when we were almost home that she turned toward me. I froze. She pressed against me, her hands on my chest, as well as her cheek.

Right against my unbeating heart.

I tried to push her away, trying to push her away from my secrets. But she had me weak.

"Erica, what are you doing?" I finally asked. She looked up, still staying close enough I felt her lips brushing my chin. I kept my head up, keeping her from what could kill her.

"You're always teasing me. It's my turn." Her lips trailed across my jaw. I couldn't stop the way my knees buckled. I held myself up by pressing myself against the wall behind me. This helped Erica, unfortunately. She pressed against me once again and kissed me. On the lips. With her own. And I did the only thing a vampire could do.

Give in.

We kissed a while, me pulling her closer by her hips, her hands running though my hair. She was so rough with me, while I was trying not to be. She was so seducing. So mesmerizing. I had finally come to the concusion that I was gonna hurt her when my eyes started glowing. I pulled my hands away and tipped my head up.

"Erica, enough. Please." She seemed to have went limp, falling to the ground. I caught her. She was unconscious. I sighed and kissed her forehead, carrying her home.

_~Erica's P.O.V.~_

When I woke up, I was on my porch. Laying on it. But I had a pillow. When I looked up, I saw my head resting on Ethan's lap. I blushed furiously when he smiled at me.

"About time you woke up."

"Why are we still outside?" He hesitated.

"Well, I don't know where you keep the key. And I didn't want to go though your stuff." He smiled sheepishly. I narrowed my eyes, trying to remember what happened. I got small flashes...

Flirting...

Hugging...

Kissing...

Wait, I kissed Ethan!?

Wait again.

Hugging Ethan.

There was no heartbeat.

He didn't go though the door, when the keys are right there in my pocket.

No.

I handed him the keys as I sat up, then he also got up and unlocked the door. It swung open slowly, and Ethan just stood there, staring forward. Then he looked at me, smiling.

"Ladies' first." No. This is one thing I learned from _him_. Vampires need invited in. I smiled sweetly.

"No, go ahead. I need to water the flowers. Check on Cheeseburger?" I turned away and pretended to look for the watering can.

"I'll come with you." He said quickly, closing the door and following me. I turned around, almost bumping into him. My eyes narrowed, I reached for his chest. He took a step back.

"Ethan, go inside." He looked so desperate.

"Is that in invitation?" He asked quietly. I felt tears swell in my eyes.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" I whispered. He looked ashamed. "How could you do this to me?" He seemed to be struggling with his words.

"Erica, I was gonna tell you. You needed a friend, and I wanted to be that friend. One you can count on. And you didn't turn me away. I controlled myself for you." Ethan whimpered. I swallowed, looking away toward the door, then ran to it. I sprinted with everything I had, wishing I was just a bit more in shape. He stayed were he was until I was there, before he flashed over to me. I squealed and launched myself though the door.

"Erica, you can concider me as dangerous as you thought I was before you knew." He spoke softly, but I knew he wasn't as calm as he sounds.

"No, I can't." I whispered.

"Erica, vampires won't hurt you. At least, this vampire." I thought of Jesse, then tried not to puke.

"No, I can't." I repeated. "I won't ever talk to another vampire. I vowed that last time." He looked confused, but I ignored him. "I'm sorry." I started closing the door.

"Me too." I heard him say before I locked it. I stumbled over to the kitchen and got out a packet of hot cocoa. I fixed it in the microwave, thinking things over. Then flipping them over to what bad could come from Ethan.

No. That's _exactly_ what I thought about Jesse. _What could go wrong? _I shook my head and fed Cheeseburger. I jumped when the microwave beeped. With it hot in my hands, I went to the door and gasped. Ethan was sitting on the porch, head in hands. I went into the kitchen.

"What the Hell am I doing!?" I asked myself aloud before fixing another cup of cocoa. Both cups in hand, I went to the door, and, putting one in my armpit, opened the door. He didn't move, but did tence up.

I closed the door behind me and stood, afraid to move.

"May I apologize?" I whispered.

"No." He said. "May I?"

"No." I sat next to him and handed the cup to him. He looked up at me with a smile.

The most charming smile that showed much joy, his eyes were closed. I copyed him, knowing Jesse could never, ever smile in such a way.

And I wasn't the least bit scared to close my eyes. He would keep me safe, not keep me from being safe.

Right?

**_This concludes chapter five. I would have put this up earlier, but I lost my Flashdrive. I found it, though.~TrampledRose_**


End file.
